Mi lindo gato gruñon
by valkiria1996-pd
Summary: Un día Eren encuentra a un pequeño gato, al cual adopta y nombra Levi. Pero es un gato algo… especial y le traerá uno que otro problema a su tranquila vida.
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Este fic se me ocurrió cuando leí un doujinshi ErenxRivaille muy lindo :3 ¡adoro a Levi de uke!

Gracias a **Fredo Godofredo** por corregir el capitulo y ayudarme con el resume ¡eres un amor!

**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece. El respectivo dueño es Hajime Isayama.

**Advertencia:** Un Levi neko (?) y un cariñoso Eren :3

**Aclaraciones:** _palabras en cursiva_ son los pensamientos de Levi

* * *

Iba de camino a casa después de un duro día en la escuela, esta vez ni Armin ni Mikasa lo acompañaron porque Armin tenía que ir a cumplir su trabajo en la librería y Mikasa a sus clases de artes marciales, aunque ésta insistía en acompañarlo pero logró convencerla de no faltar a su clase.

Al estar solo decidió darse una vuelta por el parque que estaba cerca de su departamento. Observo a los niños jugar, algunas parejas en los bancos, algunos árboles, adorables ardillas, un pequeño gato negro tirado en el gras, paró en seco al verlo ahí, parecía sin vida, se acercó rápidamente y se arrodilló para verlo mejor.

Sintió gran alivio, el gato aun respiraba pero lentamente, se quitó su chaqueta y envolvió al gato. Se puso de pie y fue corriendo a la veterinaria más cercana.

Por fin llegó, estaba enfrente de la veterinaria, entró de frente al consultorio.

-¡Hey tú! ¡No puedes entrar así!- gritó Ymir

-¡Es una emergencia!- intentó soltarse del agarre, pero con el gato en brazos no lo lograba.

-¿Qué acurre aquí?- preguntó la veterinaria, Christa.

-¡Este niñato entró sin una cita previa!

-¡Que es una maldita emergencia! ¡Por favor ayúdelo!- le mostró al pequeño animal.

-Ymir suéltalo.- su voz se escuchó seria y la nombrada obedeció.

Lo dejó ir y regresó a la sala de espera pero antes de salir miró con frialdad a Eren.

-Recuéstalo en la mesa.- le pidió Christa, sacó unos guantes de una cajita y comenzó a examinar al gato.

-¿Está bien?- preguntó Eren.

-Está lastimado… algunos rasguños y golpes pero no son de gravedad, seguramente se peleó con otros gatos.

-Ya veo…

-Su estómago está vacío.- dijo palpando esa zona- en estas condiciones no tendrá fuerzas ni para comer, le pondré suero, desinfectare y vendare las heridas, espera afuera y dile a Ymir que entre.

-Sí.

Salió y le dio el mensaje a Ymir, que pasó de inmediato adentro, él se sentó en los sillones y se distrajo viendo a los hámsters.

-Oye tú, entra.- le dijo Ymir señalándole la puerta del consultorio, sin esperar entró y encontró a Christa al lado del gato y éste vendado en su abdomen y patas delanteras conectado al suero.

-Tranquilo, ya está estable.- le sonrió Christa viendo la expresión de los ojos de Eren.

-Qué bueno.

-¿Es tuyo?

-No, lo encontré en el parque.

-Eres un buen chico, no todos recogen a los animales de la calle…

-Me gustan los animales y no podía dejarlo ahí.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Eren Jaeger.

-Aunque es algo tarde para las presentaciones, es un gusto Eren mi nombre es Christa Reiss y mi asistente es la chica de afuera, Ymir.

-También es un gusto.

-Entonces ¿lo dejaras aquí?...- la mirada de Christa se posó en el gato- o…

-Me lo llevaré.

-¿Estás seguro? No tenemos problemas en tenerlo aquí.

-Pero es un gato callejero y si no lo adoptan… terminara en el Asilo para animales y después lo pondrán a dormir.- dijo serio y apretando los puños, Christa guardó silencio.

-¡Muy bien! Dentro de unos momentos podrás llevártelo a casa, debes cambiarle las vendas diariamente no las necesitara por mucho tiempo.- se acercó al mueble y de los cajones, sacó dos paquetes de vendas- aliméntalo con comida balanceada, pero tendrás que preparársela, los gatos son especiales- agregó y se acercó a Eren para darle las vendas.

-Eh… disculpe pero no puedo aceptar esto... no es correcto.

-No te preocupes, considéralo un obsequio.- le sonrió.

-Señorita Christa… ¡muchas gracias!- dijo Eren alegre e hizo un reverencia.

-Cuida bien de él, ah espera- de su mandil sacó una pequeña tarjeta verde.- Para poder seguir su recuperación tendrá su tarjeta aquí ¿has pensado un nombre?

-No… bueno si… pero no sé si le gustara.

-Claro que si, a los animales les encanta que los nombren.

-Su nombre será… Levi.

-Oh es un lindo nombre.- con un bolígrafo escribió el nombre del gato y algunos datos de Eren- aquí tienes, cada vez que lo traigas lleva esta tarjeta.- se la dio.

-Gracias nuevamente.

-Nuestro pequeño amigo ya está listo para ir a su nuevo hogar.- miro al gato que comenzaba a moverse y le quito el suero Eren lo envolvió en su chaqueta con sumo cuidado.

-Hasta luego Señorita Christa.

-Nos vemos Eren y pequeño Levi.

Después de una caminata por fin logro llegar a su departamento, entro y depositó al gato en su cama, aún estaba dormido y aprovecho para ir a darse una ducha.

Lentamente comenzó a abrir sus pequeños ojos, se estiró y levantó su cabeza.

"_¿Dónde demonios estoy?"_

* * *

Gracias por leer :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola!** Perdón! de verdad no es mi intensión actualizar tan tarde! pero he tenido mucho exámenes! xO Y disculpen que sea corto, quiero poder actualizar los dos fics este fin de semana.

(TToTT)9

**Gracias por los review! **disculpen que no los conteste pero quería actualizar rápido...

Gracias a **Azrael** (mi amiga) por ayudarme a corregir el cap. y a** Rozmery** (mi otra amiga) por su apoyo. También casi me olvido **Suzaku Namikaze** por pasarme por bluetooth la imagen.

* * *

Miro todo lo que estaba a su alrededor tratando de ubicarse donde se encontraba, sintió la suavidad de la cama en sus patas.

"_Muy bien… donde estaba antes… ¡así!"_

Recordó que había despertado en la mañana en una caja de cartón, después fue en busca de comida donde pudo sacar un pescado de un tacho de basura por el cual tuvo que enfrentarse con otros gatos callejeros y salió ganador peo muy lastimado, por eso se hecho en el gras y se quedó dormido.

"_Hmmm… huele a humano… debo salir de aquí"_

Vio una "salida" al exterior, dio un increíble salto hacia el escritorio a pesar de sus vendajes, e hiso un aterrizaje perfecto.

"_Humano estúpido dejo ese hueco en la pared… ¡hasta nunca idiota!"_

Con todas sus fuerzas corrió hacia la ventana, pero no conto que estaba cerrada se dio un golpe en el osico tanto que rodo por el escritorio y cayó al piso junto con algunas cosas que estaban en este, haciendo un gran ruido.

"_¡Maldita sea! ¡Me dolió!"_

-¡¿Quién está ahí?!- se escuchó desde el baño.

Eren salió con el cabello mojado y su cuerpo con rastros de agua, y solo tenía una toalla alrededor de la cintura. Ambos se miraron y mostraban sorpresa, pero rápidamente los ojos de Levi se afilaron y se puso en modo de pelea.

-Ah eras tú…- hablo más relajado y se acercó al gato- tranquilo no te voy hacer nada.

Pero el gato seguía en esa pose y Eren pensó que quizás actuaba así porque él estaba mojado, a los gatos no les gusta el agua. Como ya había terminado de baño, se secó el cabello y todo el cuerpo con la toalla, se acercó al armario y saco ropa limpia se sentó en la cama y comenzó a vestirse.

-¡Ya está, pequeño Levi! Ahora estoy seco- le sonrió intento acercarse a él pero solo recibió un gruñido.

"No debe confiar en mi…" pensó Eren vio sus cosas tiradas en el piso rodeo al gato y las puso de nuevo al escritorio.

"_Este humano es extraño"_

-Oh Levi tu debiste votar mis cosas, no te preocupes de seguro estabas jugando.

"_¿Levi? ¿Este idiota me nombro? ¡Soy un gato libre nadie me pone un nombre y menos uno estúpido!" _su pelo se esponjo y estaba a punto de saltar sobre Eren pero estomago sonó.

-Debes tener hambre… ahora te traigo comida- dijo saliendo del cuarto.

Después de un rato Eren regreso con una lata de atún abierta y se sentó al borde de la cama.

-La señorita Christa dijo que tenía que comer comida balanceada pero por hoy te daré atún mesclado con arroz- puso el plato frente a Levi.

"_¿Qué es eso?..."_ se acerco lentamente y olfateo su comida _"¡Huele delicioso!"_ sus ojos brillaron pero recordó al humano frente a él y volvió a su pose desinteresada.

-Vamos pequeño come.

Probó la comida para luego devorarla con desesperación. _"¡Esta bueno!"_

-¡Me alegra que te gustara! Aunque es atún… a que gato no le va a gustar el atún…

Levi alzo su cabeza y lo miro _"No está nada mal para un humano…"_

* * *

Gracias por leer! :3

Así! A los que siguen A su servicio, también me disculpo por no actualizar aun... pero quiero preguntarles algo.

¿Prefieren que describa los vestidos o que ponga los links de ellos? (es que lo que mas me esta retrasando es eso... no soy muy buena describiéndolos... e_eU)


	3. Chapter 3

**PERDON!** (otra vez)

(TToTT)9

Ya tenia el cap.! Lo juro!... se lo di a mi beta de siempre (mi hija) y nada -.-* esa niña... pero bueno... le pedí ayudo** Fredo**-sama... ¡y me ayudo! ¡es un ángel!

**Gracias por sus reviews! Y discúlpenme por no contestarlo. **U_U

**No vale! aquí tengo mas favoritos que **A su servicio **¡me esfuerzo mas haya! xO pero bueno... me alegra encontrar a personas que le gusten los gatos :3 **

* * *

Cuando entró a la librería se escuchó el sonido de una pequeña campanilla, con algo de temor se acercó al mostrador que estaba cerca de la entrada y saludo a su amigo, Armin.

-Eren, que sorpresa –dijo sonriendo al ver a su amigos visitándolo en el trabajo- Bien ¿Qué necesitas?

-¿Acaso no puedo venir a visitar a mi amigo?

-Bueno estamos en el siglo veintiuno, eres un adolescente y esta es una librería… sin wifi… así que tú dirás…

-Está bien, me atrapaste…

-Te escuchas como si un verdugo viviera contigo… -se asustó- ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

-Un manual… pero uno que sea para gatos…

-¿Gatos?

-¡Necesito un manual para saber cómo convivir con un gato! –tomó a Armin por los hombros y lo sacudió.

-¡Eren, cálmate!

-¡Lo siento! –lo soltó- Creí que sería fácil… ¿Qué tal complicado puede ser criar a un gatito?... me equivoqué –se remangó las mangas de la chaqueta para mostrarle los arañazos en sus brazos.

-Ya entendí, tienes un gato y tu relación con el es pésima… ¿Y cómo se llama?

-Levi –sacó su celular donde tenía fotos del gato durmiendo y atacándolo- Es lindo, pero un poquito agresivo.

-Me alegra que tengas una mascota, cuantas cosas pasan en un feriado largo… ¡Bien! Sé lo que necesitas, espera un momento. –fue hacia uno de los libreros y sacó un pequeño manual- Aquí tienes.

-"Buena relación entre humanos y felinos domésticos" –leyó el titulo.

-Este manual te será muy útil.

-¡Muchas gracias, Armin! ¡Eres el mejor! –sacó su billetera y le pagó por el manual.

-De nada, quizás un día lleve a mi perro para que jueguen.

-¡Claro! Ah… no le digas a Mikasa, a ella no le gustan los gatos.

-Tranquilo, soy una tumba.

-Gracias… ¡Nos vemos el lunes! – se despidió.

-¡Adiós! ¡Cuidado con que te haga más heridas!

Estaba feliz de encontrar un manual que le ayudara con la relación de su minino, tomó el autobús y durante el trayecto fue leyendo un poco, decidió bajarse un paradero antes para ir al supermercado y comprar las cosas que su gato necesitara, cuando terminó fue a su departamento pero Levi no estaba en la puerta de la entrada para recibirlo como en los últimos días.

"De seguro está en mi cuarto" pensó Eren yendo con todas las compras a su habitación.

Ahí estaba el gato mirando por la ventana, Eren silenciosamente entró y dejó las compras al lado de la cama.

"_¿Dónde está ese humano?"_ comenzaba a sentirse ansioso _"El debe abrir la puerta de al frente para que yo pueda escapar"_ recordó sus intentos de escape que terminaban siendo el cargado de regreso a la habitación.

-¡Levi! –gritó haciendo que el gato se alarmara.

"Joder humano no hagas eso"

-¡Adivina! ¡Compre un manual para que mejoremos nuestra relación! –le mostro el manual.

"_¿Qué es eso?"_ se acerco para olerlo.

-Comencemos… -abrió el manual en las primeras páginas- Aquí dice… su gato debe tener un espacio personal y también sus platos de comida deben están en la cocina.

Abrió una de las bolsas de las compras y saco una cama grande, acolchada, de color gris; la puso al lado de su cama.

-Mira Levi esta es tu camita es súper suave… vamos ven –hiso un ademán con la mano para que se acercara pero no se movió así que lo cargó y lo puso en la cama.

"_Está suave… como el lugar donde duerme el humano"_

-Ahora tus platos de comida… -de la bolsa saco dos pequeños platos- Ven Levi, vamos a la cocina.

"_No me llames así"_ siguió a Eren de mala gana hasta llegar a la cocina.

Buscaba un lugar donde ponerlo, el manual decía que debe ser alejado del tacho de la basura porque un día que no cómo puede sentirse tentado a buscar en la basura, así que puso ambos platos al lado del repostero

-Los gatos comen lo que quieran –regresó a su cuarto y trajo una pequeña bolsa- Ahora debes escoger cuál quieres comer…

De la bolsa saco tres pequeñas latas de comida para gato, las abrió y las puso frente a Levi, el gato se acerco y olio a cada una de ellas.

"_Se ven como la comida de siempre… pero huelen diferente"_ probo un bocado de cada uno hasta que llego a la tercera lata "Esta me gusta" se quedo comiendo y Eren lo recogió.

-Así que escogiste la tercera… eres un gato… especial –se quedo mirando la lata- Escogiste la marca más cara… adiós a mis ahorros…

"_Hey humano regrésamela, me gusta"_ giraba y aullaba alrededor de Eren.

-¡Ah que lindo! nunca hiso eso… -miró a Levi- Al diablo mis ahorros, ¡esto vale la pena!

"_Regrésamela"_ lo miraba enojado, con sus patas delanteras agarró a Eren y le clavó las garras.

-¡Ah! ¡Levi no se hace eso! –alejó al gato de él pero regresaba para seguir con lo suyo- Está bien, toma.

Regreso donde los platitos, en uno de ellos vació la comida y en el otro lo llenó de agua, Levi se acercó para seguir comiendo.

-Los animales siempre deben tener agua para hidratarse –leyó el manual- ¡Ah! Debo preparar las cosas para el siguiente paso –se fue corriendo de la cocina.

"_Este humano… me da una lugar para dormir y buena comida"_ miraba por donde se fue Eren _"No me pide nada a cambio... ¡Conseguí el mejor sirviente del mundo!"_

-Levi, Levi, Levi, Levi, Levi…. ¡Ven! ¡Gatito! ¡Michi, michi, michi!

"_Pero sigue teniendo un mal gusto para los nombres…"_ siguió la voz de Eren hasta llegar a la lavandería.

-¡Aquí está tu cajita de arena, Levi! -gritó señalando un tacho cuadrado con arena y al lado una franela para que limpiara sus patitas.

"_¿Qué rayos…?" _

-Como ya terminaste de comer ¡ahora de ir al baño! –lo cargó y lo puso en la arena.

"_¿Tierra? ¡Acabo de limpiarme!"_

-Vamos Levi empieza –lo miraba fijamente.

"_¿Qué mira? Me voy"_ se bajó del tacho, pero Eren lo regresó a donde estaba.

-Debe enseñar a su gato a usar la caja de arena, para que no ensucie su hogar –leyó el manual otra vez- Vamos… la arenita es suave… no raspa.

"_Oye…"_ le dieron ganas de hacer _"¿Quieres que lo haga aquí? Como quieras…"_ se acomodó para hacerlo y Eren lo seguía mirando.

-¡Lo va hacer! ¡Sí!

"_¡Deja de mirarme! ¡No puedo hacerlo si me miras!"_ lo araño en la cara y Eren cayó de espalda.

-¡Duele! –se tocaba la cara, mientras Levi terminaba y se iba- ¡Espera! –se levantó, lo cargó y fue a su cuarto.

"_¿Qué quieres ahora? ¡Bájame!"_ lo arañaba para que lo soltara, lo dijo en el suelo y de la ultima bolsa saco un pequeño estuche.

-Me alegro que la señorita Christa lo haya traído hoy… -recordó cuando paso por la veterinaria y recogí el encargo- Esto es para ti Levi.

Abrió el estuche y adentro había un collar de color verde con dos dijes, en uno estaba grabado Levi y el otro era una insignia la imagen de dos alas una blanca y otra azul que estaban cruzadas; con mucho cuidado se la puso a Levi.

-Que bien te queda… con esto no importa donde estés, siempre podrás regresar a casa.

"_Casa…"_ vio lo que le habían puesto.

-¡Ahora debo ir a comenzar la tarea! –abrazó a Levi y se fue de su habitación.

"_Este humano… se le olvido rascarme la espalda"_

Fue tras Eren y paso todo el día molestándolo a cada rato, para luego terminar durmiendo encima de sus apuntes, Eren no logró terminar su tarea y se fue a dormir al sillón.

* * *

**Gracias por leer! n_n**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola! :D**

Esta vez no me demore en actualizar! Yupi! :3

Tengo nueva Beta! Viva! xD es una loquilla :3 es tan linda... n_n

**Gracias por los reviews!**

* * *

Nuevamente llegaba el primer día de la semana, Lunes, lo cual significaba para Eren volver a la escuela y tener que dejar a su Levi solo. Realmente no quería hacerlo, le atormentaba la idea de que su amada mascota se pusiera triste porque él no iba a estar ahí, pero tampoco podía faltar a la escuela, así que con culpa se despidió cariñosamente de Levi, le dejó comida, agua y su caja de arena limpia.

Antes de salir recordó los arañazos que le había causado su gato nuevamente al jugar con él, por lo cual se colocó el chaleco de la escuela para que su querida amiga no los notara, porque si lo hacía sería un gran problema.

Cuando llegó a su salón fue a sentarse al costado de Armin, que siempre le guardaba un asiento a su lado.

—Hola Eren. —Dijo el rubio, observando a su amigo— ¿Estás enfermo?

—Hola Armin, y no, no estoy enfermo.

—Entonces, ¿por qué usas chaleco en pleno verano?

—Bueno, es que... no quiero que Mikasa vea los arañazos.

Armin arqueó las cejas y preguntó:

—¿Otra vez?

—Sí, Levi es un gato muy juguetón.

—Se nota lo cariñoso que es. —No sabía si reír o sentir pena— ¿Y no tienes calor?

—Sí, es horrible. — Soltó un suspiro.

La puerta del salón se abrió y Mikasa entró al salón, caminando hasta el asiento al lado de Eren y se sentó, saludando antes a ambos chicos.

—Eren, ¿qué paso? —pregunto observándolo.

—¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?

—Mejor dicho, ¿por qué usas el chaleco?

—Ah, por nada… —contestó algo nervioso. Armin prefirió hacerse el de oídos sordos.

—No te creo.

—¡Es la verdad! Yo te pregunto, ¿por qué también usas siempre bufanda?

—Porque tú me la regalaste y me acostumbre a ella así que no siento calor.

Eren no sabía qué decir, y la chica seguía mirándolo fijamente. A este paso ella terminaría sacándole el chaleco a la fuerza.

—Está bien… uso el chaleco porque…

—Hace frío dentro de su departamento. —Respondió Armin, viendo que su amigo lo necesitaba.

—Si así es, hace mucho frío.

—Ah, era eso. ¿Tu aire acondicionado está mal?

—A veces falla. —no era una mentira del todo.

—Te vas a enfermar, por cambiar de frío a calor y de calor a frío.

—No quería preocuparte...

—Si te enfermas yo cuidaré de ti.

Antes que pudiera responder, el profesor Irvin entró al salón e inmediatamente todos le prestaron atención y guardaron silencio, así comenzó la clase.

—¡Ah! ¡Olvidé mi libro de historia! —Eren revisaba su maletín con resignación— Oye Armin, comparte tu libro conmigo, por favor.

—Claro. —se acercó para leer juntos.

—Eren, yo puedo darte el mío. —dijo Mikasa.

—No se habla en clase. —le dijo el profesor sin dejar de escribir en la pizarra.

Las clases continuaron con normalidad, pero Eren seguía pensando en Levi, que de seguro estaría sentado frente a la puerta esperando su regreso. Ni bien terminaron las clases se despidió de sus amigos y fue lo más rápido posible a su departamento.

"De seguro estará ansioso por verme" pensó Eren abriendo la puerta del departamento.

—¡Levi, ya estoy en casa! —gritó con los brazos abiertos pensando que el gato se lanzaría a sus brazos.

—¿Levi? —no hubo respuesta— ¡¿Dónde estás?!

Corrió de un lado para otro buscando y llamándolo, pero el gato no aparecía, y eso lo estaba desesperando. El único lugar que no revisó era donde estaba la caja de arena, entonces fue ahí y sintió gran alivio al ver a Levi despertar, rascar el filo de sus uñas en su ropa limpia y planchada colocada perfectamente en un canasto. El gato no se percataba de su presencia e iba hacia su caja de arena.

—¡Levi! —gritó Eren, haciendo que el gato se asustara y terminara cayendo de cara en la caja de arena.

"_¡Agh! ¡Estoy sucio! ¡Maldito humano!"_ se levantó y miro a Eren con ganas de arañarle toda la cara.

—Ups… lo siento… ¡Ya se!

Cargó a Levi en sus brazos hasta llegar al baño, mientras el gato se dedicaba a morderle el brazo como castigo. Lo situó en la bañera y le dijo entusiasmado:

—¡Tu primer baño!

"_¿Baño? ¿Qué es eso?"_

—La guía dice que tu primer baño debe ser con agua tibia, para que te vayas acostumbrando. —recordó lo leído— No tengo shampoo especial para gatos, así que usaras el mío.

Reguló la temperatura del agua para que fuera tibia, dejo una toalla mediana al lado y cogió la regadera.

—Bien, empecemos…

Con una mano agarró a Levi, por si este intentaba arañarlo, y con la otra comenzó a mojarlo con la regadera

"_¡A- Agua! ¡Agua! ¡Maldito, hijo de puta!"_ le clavo las garras en su mano, intentando escapar pero era detenido _"¡Déjame ir! ¡Te odio! ¡Obedece sirviente!"._

—Lo siento… pero debes acostumbrarte…

"_¡Odio el agua!" _

Estaba totalmente mojado. Eren tomó el shampoo y se lo hecho por todo el pelaje, para luego comenzar a sobarlo y sacar espuma, pero se preocupó de que el shampoo ni la espuma estuvieran cerca de sus ojos.

"_Te odio…"_ al final se rindió, dejando que lo tocara por todos lados _"Pero… no se siente tan mal…"_

Eren termino de bañarlo, lo secó y lo cargó hasta su cama. Sacó el peine especial para gatos que había comprado y comenzó a peinar el pelaje de Levi.

—Que bonito es tu pelaje…

"_Humano, tengo sueño."_ Cerrando sus ojos cayó dormido, haciéndose bolita en la cama de Eren.

—¿Eh? Ya se durmió... no está bien que duerma en mi cama, pero solo será una vez…

Acomodó a Levi y le puso una frazada encima para que estuviera caliente, verlo de esa manera era algo nuevo. Se acercó y le dio un beso en su pequeña frente.

—Buenas noches.

Apagó las luces de su cuarto y cerró la puerta. ¡Cuánto quería a su Levi! Haría lo que fuese porque ese gato fuese feliz.

Bajó su vista a sus brazos. No importaba cuantos arañazos tuviera, siempre iba a adorar a su gatito. Aunque a este paso sus vecinos terminarían pensando que él era un delincuente con muchos cortes en el brazo, pero valía la pena.

* * *

Para aquellos que lean A su servicio, pondré los links de los vestidos en mi perfil... espero que funciono y no se borren :D

Este fic va durar exactamente 10 capítulos... si va bien y también si quieren.. habrá un especial.

- En el próximo cap. aparece Hanji neko! :3 ¿Pueden adivinar quien será su dueño? -

**Gracias por leer! :D**


End file.
